Dovekit's prophecy
by xXshinestarXx
Summary: dovekit and branchkit are super powerful catss that are more powerful then the stars! They are even mor power ful then the power of 3 cats. even more powerful then STARCLAN!1! but are they powerful enoug to save the CLANS! read now to FIND OUT!


Ok i will not write the alleinces because they take too long. I will only tell you what clans there are and the descriptions of the cats the book is about so Here they are!:

~IvyClan~(Like ThunderClan)

Dovekit-A light grey she-cat with a white muzzle and green eyes. This book is about her.

Branchkit-Dovekit's brother. Is a dark brown tabby tom with a white tipped tail, paws, and ears. Has green eyes.

~StreamClan~ (Like RiverClan)

~PineClan~(Like ShadowClan)

~BreezeClan~ (Like WindClan)

Okay. There they are. Branchkit and Dovekit live in IvyClan. here is the story now!

~PROLOGUE~

A calico she-cat walked into a clearing. Suddenly, another she-cat walked up to her. This she-cat had starry silvery-white fur. "greetings, Spottedstar," she said. "I have come to tell you somthing." Spottedstar answered, "What have you come to tell me, Icepool, my dear sister?" "I have come to tell you that there will be two of your kin that hold the powers of the stars in their paws. With powers like no other. More powerful then StarClan, even." "WHAT!? Are you sure?" "Yes my sister, I am sure. All of StarClan is sure. We are StarClan and we can not be doubted, do you not remember?" "Yes, I remember." "Good. Goodbye, Spottedstar, my sister." Icepool slowly started to fade away. "NOOO! DON'T GO! PLEASE STAY!" Syddenly, Spottedstar fell into deep, never-ending darkness. "MRRRROOOOOWWWWW!" She suddenly jerked awake and found she was laying in her moss bed, gasping with fear. "_What will I do with two cats more powerful then the stars in my clan?_"She thought fearfully. "_They're more powerful then anything! I wonder who they are?_"

~CHAPTER 1~ (Part one)

"OUCH!" Dovkit felt the air get knocked out of her as her brother, Branchkit, lept on top of her. "Gotcha!" He squealed. "I hope you two are behaving out there," said thier mother, Snowbird. "WE ARE!" Meowed both kits to their mother. "Soon your going to have to let me groom you for your apprentice ceremony, today," meowed Snowbird. "Okay," the two kits sighed to her. The two's apprentice ceremony would be today, so Snowbird wanted to groom them so they looked their best. "_I'm so excited!_" thought dovekit happily. "_This'll be one of the best days ever! Well except for my warrior ceremony, of course!_"dovekit squirmed out of her brother's grasp and swatted his ear playfully. "Hey!" Growled Branchkit. Dovekit swatted it more, then pounced on his tail andstarted swatting it, too. "Cut it out!" Growled branchkit again. He slipped his tail away from her swatting. "Whats all that racket about?" Meowed their mother from inside the nursery. "Come on in here, it's time to groom you two for your apprentice ceremony." "mother!" Meowed branchkit. Dovekit padded into the den and over to Snowbird. "Come on, Branchkit!" Meowed Dovekit. "Dont you want to look nice for our ceremony?" "Oh, I suppose," Meowed Branchkit, paddinginto the den. Snowbird started to groom Dovekit. "_Oh, I just can't wait!_" thought Dovekit impaitently. Soon, Snowbird finished grooming her two kits. Dovekit gazed at her brother's pelt. It was silky and shiny. "Your ceremony will begin any moment now," Meowed sniwbird. Sure enough, Spottedstar's call rang out through the camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" "Come on now, darlings," meowed Snowbird. "It's time for your ceremony."

~CHAPTER 1~ (Part two)

Dovekit scampered out with her brother and mother following. Snowbird sat at the front of the group of cats and Dovekit and Branchkit sat next to her with their father mossfoot. "I-I think I might of forgotten what to do," said Dovekit to her brother. "Oh, don't worry," said Branchkit, nuging his sister playfully. "Thanks, but I think I'm about to puke,"said Dovekit nervously. Her heart was thumping so hard, Dovekit thought it was about to burst out of her chest, but she kept her tail and head held high. Then Spottedstar started to speak. "Dovekit and Branchkit have reached their sixth moon and the time has come for them to become apprentices."Spottedstar beckoned with her tail for them to come up to the giant rock. "Come forward, you two." Dovekit wanted to bounce up quickly, but she forced herself to walk up slowly and dignafied beside her brother. "Dovekit," spottedstart meowed, "From this day until you recive your warrior name, you shall be called Dovepaw." "DOVEPAW! DOVEPAW!" The voices of her clanmates rang out around her, making her pelt tingle with excitement as she heard her new name for the first time. "DOVEPAW! DOVEPAW!" "StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Spottedstar went on, gazing up at the clear blue sky above. "Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a full warrior of Ivy clan." Dovepaw held her head even higher then before. She was so happy! Then she looked down at all the cats, each warrior without an apprentice, hope sparkling in thier eyes as they hoped they would becomedovepaw's mentor.

i will write more soon, i hope you liked it so far!


End file.
